My Wish
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel has just accomplished her dream, and Zack is right there celebrating with her. Fluffy Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is another Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my buddy XxRamyfanxX. I hope you like it, Mel. :) The song used is "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. They own the song, not me. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.**

**My Wish**

**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow.**

**And each road leads you where you want to go.**

**And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose.**

**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**

**And if one door opens to another door closed.**

**I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window.**

**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.**

Zack Ryder perched on a stack of equipment boxes backstage and watched his girlfriend wrestle on the monitor, a huge grin stretching across his face. Mel was so talented, and she put on a great show and told a story with her wrestling, just like great wrestlers do. He had no doubt that she would win this match.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Mel hit her finisher–the Rough Ryder, she claimed she wanted to have a piece of him with her when she was out in the ring–and covered Layla. Zack looked on, his grin growing even bigger as the ref's hand slapped the mat three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your new Diva's Champion, Mel!" the ring announcer boomed as the referee raised Mel's hand. Mel received her new championship belt and pranced around the ring with it, her brown eyes glowing with happiness. Zack drew his arm across his wet eyes.

He was so proud of her.

Moments later, Mel came bouncing through the curtain. Her eyes swept over the crowd of people until they locked on to the one person that she was looking for. She ran towards him and leaped into his arms, clinging to him while he laughed and stumbled backwards a little.

"Jeez, Mel, you almost knocked me over," Zack joked.

"Did you see me? Did you see me? I won, Zack, I won!" Mel babbled, pulling back and beaming at him, her title belt hanging from one hand. Zack smiled tenderly–winning the Diva's Championship had always been Mel's dream, and now her dream had come true. He was so happy for her.

**But more than anything, more than anything.**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to.**

**Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small.**

**You never need to carry more than you can hold.**

**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to.**

**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too.**

**Yeah, this is my wish.**

"Yeah baby, I saw you," Zack replied, kissing Mel's forehead lightly. "You were great. I'm so proud of you."

Mel smiled at him, her eyes soft. "Thank you, Zacky. That means a lot."

"You deserve praise. You're the new Diva's Champion." Zack grinned as he spun around with her in his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen, behold your new Diva's Champion, Mel!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Zack, stop," Mel giggled, holding onto him for dear life. She blushed with embarrassment as a few techies walked by, smiling at them. One said, "Oh, aren't they the cutest thing?"

Zack overheard her and stopped spinning. "Yes we are," he said, beaming at them. The techies smiled and continued walking.

Mel let go of him and dropped to the floor. The only problem was, she was still dizzy from Zack's spinning, so she stumbled. She reached out a hand, afraid that she was going to fall, but she didn't have to worry. Zack's arm slid around her waist and he tugged her upright and kept her still until the backstage area stopped spinning.

Mel grinned up at him. "Thank you for catching me, Zack," she said.

"I'll always catch you," Zack promised, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

**I hope you never look back but you never forget.**

**All the ones that love you in the place you left.**

**I hope you always forgive and you never regret.**

**And you help somebody every chance you get.**

**Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake.**

**And you always give more than you take.**

Zack steered them over to the equipment box he had been sitting on earlier, and he helped her up onto it before hopping up to sit beside her. Mel held her new title in her lap and rested her head on Zack's shoulder while they watched the next match. She felt her eyelids start to droop; her match had exhausted her. She drifted off into a light sleep, snuggled up against Zack and her hands clutching her title belt.

Zack smiled down at her. She looked so cute when she was asleep. He wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't fall off of the box and rested his head on top of hers.

All of her dreams had come true, and that was what he'd wanted all along.

**But more than anything, more than anything.**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to.**

**You're dreams stay big and your worries stay small.**

**You never need to carry more than you can hold.**

**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to.**

**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too.**

**Yeah, this is my wish.**

**END**


End file.
